12
by TributeTara
Summary: A Jakeward New Years story. Our boys have made it through another year together and have a blast celebrating with the family. Rated T, so no lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to share the joy of the new year with the Jakeward community here. You guys have help to make this year a good one. I've enjoyed a year full of Jakeward, Gaga, and many joyous revelations about my future. I want to be an English teacher in a foreign country, preferably Japan. I am not one of those people who moves there because they make good anime, don't worry. I love their kind, hospitable culture and can't wait to build my life there. I promise to keep writing for a long time. If I break that promise, spam my Twitter (TheBadRomantic) until I change my mind and write again. Please enjoy this quick oneshot that I have written for the new year!**

* * *

><p>-Jacob's POV-<p>

I grabbed a bowl full of sour cream and onion chips, making my way to the plush couch that wrapped around a coffee table in a square fashion, leaving the . Edward seemed quite comfortable in the corner of the couch, lounging with his legs saving space for me. He gave my that looked that screamed '_get your ass over here_'. I happily obliged. He sat up, shifting his position so that his feet rested on the luxuriously heated tiles. I set down the chips, grabbed him by the ankles, and swung his legs back onto the couch. As if in response to his confused amusement, I gave him a quick peck and nestled myself between his legs, laying across the couch with my head resting in his lap.

Resting the bowl on my abdomen, I poked Blondie with my foot. She made a good effort to ignore me, but after a good fifteen seconds of my repeated poking, she caved.

"What is it, Fido?"

"Want some?" I offered, holding out the bowl of chips to her.

Instead of responding, she smirked and rolled her eyes, giving me that '_really?_' look.

I was watching the television with the rest of the Cullens. Edward was pointlessly playing with my hair, which he loved to do. The stage on the television flooded with smoke and lasers as the pop singer on the screen finished her performance. Disinterested by the celebrity interviews, I looked around the room, enjoying the elegant furnishings that adorned the entire Cullen home. A modern chandelier faintly glistened above, illuminated only by the television.

I began a short conversation with my mate, but Alice stopped us abruptly.

"Shut up you two," she hushed, looking rather ridiculous with her cheap tiara with a large sparkling number 12 to represent the new year. "The countdown is about to start!" She unwrapped her arms from Jasper's arm in anticipation.

Sure enough, the countdown was now to 57, 56, 54...

"We made it through another year," said Edward as he playfully tugged at my hair.

...49, 48, 47...

"I bet we can make it through another one." I replied, bringing m hands up to his, resting them on top of his chilled hands.

...42, 41, 40...

"I look forward to many more years with you, my love" he said, grasping my hands and bringing them to his lips.

...34, 33, 32...

"We've got this," I assured, weaving our fingers together and bringing them to rest on my chest.

...28, 27, 26...

Without a word, he fluidly slipped his arms underneath me, pulling me to a sitting position.

...22, 21, 20...

I rested my hands on top of his and he wrapped his arms around my torso, cradling me in his frosty embrace.

…16, 15, 14...

I tilted my head slightly, making room for him to nestle his chin into the nook of my neck.

...10, 9, 8...

He began kissing his way up my neck, winking at Rosalie when she gave stuck her tongue out in mock disgust.

Alice was the first to get on the edge of her seat. We watched the television intently as the illuminated ball inched towards the bottom of it's drop, the Times Square crowd chanting the countdown. "5... 4... 3... 2..." And the '1' was barely audible, nearly drowned out by the cheers that erupted from the massive crowd there.

We cheered, bouncing on the couch with excitement of another year together.

"Happy new year, love," whisper Edward into my ear.

"I love you," I said, turning my head so that our lips met.

He didn't need to say anything in response. I knew he loved me. He showed me how much he loved me every day. Instead of talking, he deepened our kiss.

"Hey now!" complained Emmett, throwing a handful of chips at us, "No funny business on the couch!"

Edward frowned. "Esme! Emmett's being gross!" he complained jokingly.

"Normally I'd put him in timeout, but this _is_a new couch."

Edward cocked his head. "Huh?"

"Oh, Edward!" I laughed, "For as long as you've been around, you certainly are a naïve little vampire."

"But I'm your naïve vampire, right?" He showed me his crooked grin that I could never grow tired of.

"Of course," I said, caressing the side of his face with my hand.

"I said no funny business on my new couch!" came Esme again, throwing another handful of chips at us.

"You think I won't fight you because you're older than me?" I joked throwing a handful of chips back at her.

Her jaw dropped, leaving a huge gaping smile on her face. "Oh, you've done it now."

"Run for it!" joke Emmett, grabbing Rosalie who yelped in surprise as we flipped them over the couch to hide in safety from the war that would ensue.

It was an intense battle. All around, the evidence of the carnage that had taken place was blatant. Once we had run out of sour cream and onion chips and thought that things were over, Emmett dashed from the hallway, smacking Jasper in the side of the face with a bag of barbecue chips, popping the bag and sending the chips flying into the air. The celebrating vampires caught every chip before any hit the ground. After a few more bags were thrown, Esme made use call a truce. Almost every inch of the room had chips scattered over it.

They quickly swept everything up, putting all of the chips into white garbage bags.

"Well," said Emmett, sweeping Rosalie into his arms, "I think it's time to go celebrate!"

"Emmett!" she squealed. "Don't just announce it like that!"

I scooped Edward up, making my way upstairs. "See you all in the morning."

"Goodnight, Jake!" chimed Alice, sticking her '12' tiara on my head as she flitted past us, Jasper being dragged along behind her.

I closed the door behind us with my foot, carrying Edward to the bed where I dropped him, only to join him after tossing the '12' on the desk. He draped his arm over my chest, resting his head on my shoulder.

"We did it," he smiled. "We made it through another year."

"And I know that we can make it through a thousand more," I replied, wrapping my arm around him and pressing my forehead against him.

"A thousand year, huh?" he smirked. "Thanks for reminding me. I should probably take care of that now or it'll bother me."

"Take care of what?"

Without answering me, he threw away last year's calendar and hung up one for the new year. When he was done, he rejoined me on the bed. "I love you so much, Jacob," he whispered, brushing a thin line of kisses across my neck. "I always will."

Over his shoulder, I admired the new calendar and felt my eyes well up as I thought about the important of this date. "I love you too, Edward. I'll lover you forever." My vision blurred, but I quickly blinked the tear away, smiling as I read the first month of the calendar.

JANUARY 3012

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed my short oneshot! I thought of it only a couple of hours ago after listening to Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years". It is a beautiful song. I hope that you all have a wonderful new year. Remember that if things ever get too rough, just PM me. I'll always be there for you guys. You make my days just that much brighter, so it's only fair that I do my best to return the favor. I wish you the best in 2012!<strong>


	2. End of the Line

Alright. So it's been pretty long since I've updated "Ours", my active story. It's also been over a year since I've updated "Equilibrium", my main story. The thing is that I'm really not into Twilight anymore. I've spent a lot of time reading other fanfiction to try to get back into it. I even read "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" as well as all of the Twilight graphic novels. Watching the newest movie, Breaking Dawn Part 1, made things worse with the deplorable acting. It wasn't just Miss Stewart this time either. Just like Kristen Stewart has trouble expressing emotion, Julia Jones (Leah) is so over the top. Her feelings of rejection are instantly fake looking to anyone who has ever been rejected or has ever had anything bad happen to them in their entire life.

What I'm trying to get at is that I'm done. Sorry, but I can't force myself to write for something that I don't like anymore. I could probably manage it, but that would be like being married to someone that you absolutely can't stand. To me, Twilight is that annoying ex. If anyone wants to adopt any of the stories and complete them, or even if you just want to preserve the completed stories that you liked, then let me know. I will check back at the end of the month. If a story has a request on it, I will give you permission to copy and paste the chapters into your own word processor. You already have my permission, but I don't want multiple people writing the same story. I do not have to original files anymore so it will be up to you to copy and paste the text.

I have a select few rules. You should mention in the author's note that the story was given to you by TributeTara. I only ask that you do this for the first chapter or the intro. Whatever comes first really. This next one isn't really a rule, but I want to say it anyways. You can change anything you want to fit your preference. Just mention in your intro with my name that you altered the story. For example, I never went back and fixed the Adele bashing I did when I was in one of my moods (sorry about that, by the way). If you are a fan or simply don't want that, change it. It's your story now, so do what you want. Whether you're changing something or writing more of the story, I only have one rule about what cannot be in the story. No bashing Lady Gaga.

If you are interested in adopting one or more of the stories, then just let me know somehow. You can take all of them if you really want to. It's a "first come, first serve" type of deal. I will wait until the end of the month before I delete them all. If nobody really sees this in time, that tells me that nobody is really interested enough to make this work. I hope to have some writers come forward and finish off these stories and/or display the completed ones. While I am not in love with Twilight anymore, I still put a lot of time into these stories and would hate to have it all go to waste. I'm truly sorry about this though. I promise to start writing something else in the future. I hope that you'll stick with me as a reader when I venture on past Twilight.

With Love,  
>TributeTara<p> 


End file.
